Just a moment
by Beauty of Musings
Summary: Time passes by, with or without noticing. That was something no man has control over. Takeru and Hikari knew that but that didn't stop them from sharing short yet tender moments with each other, not knowing if it'll be the last time for them. One shots.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Digimon and their characters. It's sad but that's the bitter truth. Then again, I might've ruined it if it was mine. Credits to owner of the series and the picture.

* * *

She was shining, to say the very least. It was a beautiful shade of pink, the pink they all have come to know and love. The colour of her crest. It was bright, far too bright than usual and he knew- knew that something was wrong. But he was far too late when realisation had hit him hard. Far too late, and it was all his fault now that she was gone.

* * *

A sudden jolt from the bed and up he went. Awake, shaken by his dreams. It was more of a nightmare than a dream to him. Until now, he still refused to admit how it was far too real to only be a dream. Sweat was forming on his forehead before one by one, they trailed down his face. Shivers went up his spines and he could feel himself shivering from the dread. His messy blonde hair, now plastered to his forehead due to his sweat. Dampening thus darkening the colour.

A hand moved to push away the bangs that were covering his eyes. his azure blue eyes that people have come to love and cherish. It wasn't his hand because his was far too calloused from all the times he played basketball, this hand was far too small to belong to him. Blue eyes opened to meet hazelnut-coloured eyes. concern laced within the eyes as the owner moved the hand to wipe away the sweat from his face. gently, almost afraid that he were to disappear. Or that he was merely a figment of her imagination.

A hand- his, went to pull her closer. Pulling her almost forcefully but how could it be by force if she was far too willing to in letting him have his way? They both didn't know who made the first move- but all they could remember were lips meeting lips. Kisses. Unspoken words were shared as they kissed one another, fighting for dominance. All of their pent-up feelings poured on each other. Trying to tell the other how much they meant to them. _You're here, you're really here._

And that was all that mattered to them, that they were both alive. Breathing and living.

* * *

A tangle of limbs could be seen on the bed, bare of any clothing. The only thing covering them was the warm and fluffy blanket on top of them. Their only protection from the cold and other nosy digimons that could be around. The brunette was sound asleep, if the slow rising of her chest was an indication. She was snuggled closely under the protection of the blonde man. A hand- his, went and pushed away the bangs that were covering her beautiful face from his view. He was mesmerised, simply put by the sight of his best friend next to him. He was lucky, he knew that but everything comes with a price. That was something he knows far too well for his liking.

A content smile could be seen on his face as he watched her sleep in peace, maybe rhe first one she's gotten in months. The hand that pushed her bangs away slowly yet surely started playing with her hair. It had grown since the last time he saw her. Then it moved, slowly trailing the contour of her forehead, her eyebrows and her cute button nose before finally stopping at his destination. Her plump lips. He couldn't help but break into a grin when he heard his name coming out from said lips, before snuggling even closer to his warmth.

He couldn't control himself far too long because he managed to steal a kiss from the sleeping girl. It was a sweet yet short kiss. The chaste and innocent kind that they used to secretly share before all the madness came to be. He could feel her stirring from her slumber thus he quickly feigned sleep. He could feel the bed dipping down due to the weight and force from the girl. He knew she was now in an upright position, as she tried to the sleepiness away from her eyes. He could tell that she was smiling at the sight of his sleeping form because he knew her for as long as he could remember.

A soft giggle escaped the brunette's mouth and he almost swooned. Almost. He had to force everything in his being not to smile at the sound. Oh, how he misses that sound. He just missed everything about her, to be completely honest. She was his everything. _**His light.**_

"You know, I could have sworn you kissed me just now," she hummed, amusement laced in her gentle voice. The fingers on left hand slowly trailed up from his left hand up to his shoulders, to his shoulder blades. Her fingers stopped there but her ministrations continued on. She just kept on making small circular shapes there. His ticklish spot and he knew that she knew because she found it almost a year ago. Unexpectedly yet welcomed, he could feel hot air being blown into his left ear, the ear that was vulnerable to her exploitation.

" To be honest," she trailed off. He could feel her weight on him as she pushed him down, dipping the bed even further down from their combined weight. Her hand moved up to stroke his cheek as she stared into surprised blue eyes. he could feel her breathing on his lips and he knew- he was falling into her game. But he couldn't find it in himself to hate the thought of it.

" _ **I actually love it,"**_

He could hear the teasing in her voice, that was far too wicked and sultry to belong to the Hikari he knew and that was it. That was his downfall but he was glad that she was the one to make him undone. He trusted her far too much and she had the power to destroy him and he wouldn't complain. Because that was the price he had to pay. His lips met her halfway and they both knew a repeat of last night was bound to happen. But they were glad because as much power she had over him, he had just as much over her.

They knew their relationship was hopeless and it was bound to end in the darkness. Maybe them meeting once more to share this fragile yet tender moment was all part of Dagomon's wicked plan of some sort. But that didn't mean anything as long as the hope she brought out of him and the light he gave her were alive. With that, the both of them knew they'll survive and find a way out from this destruction that she trapped them both in.

 _As long there is hope and light, they'll never lose each other ever again._

* * *

 **Author's note**

This is my first time writing a fanfic about digimon and this was just a random musing I had about a month ago. Had this story on my phone but I didn't know if it was worth writing it down and posting it. Well, I decided to take that chance and here you guys go.

Any comments is welcome, especially if it's constructive criticsm. English isn't my mother's tongue but that's no excuse seeing as it's my second language as I use it more often. But I'm still learning and sometimes it's hard to put it into words what I actually mean, so please take that into account.

 **Beauty of musings signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Digimon and their characters. If I do, Takari would have happened a long time ago and they would have played an even bigger role during 02. Credits go to the creator of the series.

* * *

She laughed that sweet melodic laugh of hers that he adored so much. It always managed to put him into a better mood whenever he heard it. A grin instantly grew on his face without him knowing as he watched her play in the water with their friends. She was laughing at something Mimi said in her ear. Without a doubt, he knew it was something mischievous by the wicked smile Mimi had plastered on her face. Hikari laughed louder with a tinge of scarlet colouring her cheeks before spraying the older girl with water. Quickly, she skipped away from the chestnut haired girl that was drenched with water. She gave Koushirou a wave as he walked to his fuming girlfriend, clearly trying to comfort her. He knew that they'll start bickering the minute Koushirou pointed out it was her fault that she was now drenched, with Tentomon sitting on his shoulders. Takeru knew it was interesting to see them bicker like a married couple but his eyes could only follow the lithe form of his best friend.

He watched as she skipped to Sora and Taichi who were engaged in a fierce competition with one another, a smile on her face as she greeted them. She then moved on to each and every other digidestined and digimons, greeting and teasing them before his figure finally caught her eyes. Azure met hazelnut. They shared a moment even when they were metres apart. A small smirk formed on his lips as he caught her getting redder. A wink and she broke into a small laugh, shying away from his gaze. A hand moved to push away a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. She looked at him back, azure met hazelnut once more. She opened her mouth and he waited anxiously for her words but sadly, they were abruptly interrupted. He could feel weight and water on him as a body clinged onto him. A tanned arm around his shoulder and the musky smell of cologne that he knew too well hit his nose. He could see the mop of dark brown beside him. Daisuke. He sighed as he looked at his close companion who had a huge grin on.

"C'mon Takeru! Let's play volleyball," that was all he heard before he was forcefully pulled up from his place and dragged to the makeshift volleyball court a few metres away. He struggled to look back at the girl in the water, trying to catch her eyes once more. She stared back, giving him a small smile with a wave before turning around to skip to Miyako who was having a conversation with the other girls. He looked back in front to see the rest of the guys already at the court, stretching out their body. Surprisingly, Koushirou and Jyou, who usually were too busy to play, decided to play as well. He could feel a huge pat on the back that he knew was going to leave a mark from Daisuke.

"I call Takeru in my team!" he beamed as the others groaned about how unfair it was. I guess that was the advantage of being good at sports and being a regular in the basketball team, he thought. Well, whatever it is, he was going to kill them for ruining his moment with Hikari. A creepy smile grew on his face as he let out a quiet laugh that got Daisuke to instantly move away from him. If this was an anime, an impending black aura could be seen forming around Takeru but sadly it was not. Scaring them with his creepy smile and laughter were good enough for now. Now, let the games begin.

A war soon broke out on the court as Takeru literally went beast on the other team. He moved faster than normal as he relentlessly replied all their serves. He spiked each time the ball was heading toward him. It was amusing yet scary as the rest of his teammates watched him play as they stood at the side cowering in fear. They all huddled together as the impending aura around Takeru kept on growing bigger and bigger. They were winning but they could care less about that because the situation was going out of hand.

The other team that consisted of Taichi, Yamato, Ken and Iori couldn't even get a point when suddenly their prayers were heard by some divine being. They managed to get a point when Yamato spiked and the ball hit the ground beside where Takeru was standing. Takeru broke into a maniacal laugh as he fumed at them. Shit. They looked at each other and knew that hell was about to break loose. Before that could happen, the girls decided to watch them play because they were getting bored. Takeru had already served and Taichi managed to hit back the ball hard to the other side of the court, aiming straight to Takeru. He was all ready to hit it back with full power when he heard Hikari's laugh and he lost focus as he was about to look back at her. Then, the ball hit him square in the face and his back hit the sandy beach instantly. He could hear the worried voices of his friends and brother but one voice in particular stood out to him. Azure met hazelnut once more for the fourth time, he counted in his mind. A small smile crept on his face before his surroundings turned pitch black.

* * *

His head was throbbing and that was an understatement. He groaned as slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position before a hand pushed him down, refusing to let him sit up. He was about to push the hand away and giving some kind of retort before he heard her voice.

"Takeru," he looked up and azure met hazelnut eyes once again. They locked eyes for who-knows how long but it ended far too soon as she looked away to reach for something at her side. He looked at her intently, watching her every move before she finally looked at him sternly. She pushed him once again.

"Lie back down," he did and closed his eyes as she placed a cold cloth on his forehead. He could hear his heart beating fast as she took care of him. His breathing steadying as he took in deep breaths as she fussed around him, making sure he was completely okay. He could hear her making incoherent sounds as she stumbled or trip over sand or maybe nothing as she moved about. He laughed as he looked at her, that deep laughed of his that she knew was an indication that he was alright.

She stopped whatever it was she was doing before a smile broke onto her face. The smile that was only meant for him. She let out a giggle before taking a seat beside him, placing her hand on the cold cloth. She moved her hand to play with his blonde tresses, tickling him in the process. He hummed in process, enjoying the feeling before his eyelids fluttered close. He inhaled the fresh air and her scent invaded his senses.

"Hey, Takeru…" he hummed in acknowledgement at her, urging her to continue her question. She didn't. His eyes opened as he looked up to see her staring at him, hard. They shared knowing looks, without saying a word to one another. There were no need for words, they realised because the connection they shared was that strong. He pushed himself up to look at her properly, taking her beauty and imprinting it in his memory. He could see the sun setting behind her, shining that warm and bright orange. And somehow, she looked like she was glowing as well, a tinge of light pink that seemed to blend well with the warm orange. She gave him one last glance before staring at the sunset, enjoying the beauty that nature was giving for free. In a way, to him, she looked even more beautiful that very moment, with her hair tied in a ponytail being swept by the wind and her clothing covered in sand. With her just enjoying the moment, she looked extremely ethereal and he understood completely why she was the child of light.

His hand moved to grasp hers in his hold. In response, she laid her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes as she was being lulled to sleep by his warmth. He watched the sunset as a content smile moved to his face. His name came out from her mouth so quietly he almost missed it. She muttered something incredulous that he couldn't make out. But he knew what it was because no words were needed to share between them to understand each other. He could hear the others' voices growing nearer to them as slumber greeted him warmly.

 _We will always be together, Hikari._

* * *

 **Author's note**

Kekeke, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter because it got me snickering a few times writing this while I imagined this happening in the anime. This chapter is connected to the one before but in different orders. I do think that future chapters will be connected but in different orders. It'll be up to the your interpretation.

 **Beauty of musings signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I don't own anything besides the story. Credits go to the creator of the anime and characters.

Please enjoy reading.

* * *

They were out of breath, he concluded as he saw sweat trailing down her porcelain face and both of her hands on her knees. She was struggling to breathe in, as he finally looked at her. At her condition. He knew better than to push his limits when it came to her, with her body still not completely healed. Taichi told him that she tried hiding it but they all knew and most of all, he knew no matter how hard she tried to hide it from him, he always was one step ahead of her. Always. He could see her brown hair in a mess as she tried to straighten it out. He noticed that her hair was no longer as long as before— it was shorter, far shorter with her ends split and damaged. Her pink clothes becoming more tattered as they ran deeper into the forest. He was staring intently at her, he couldn't help it after finally seeing her after weeks. She raised her head and hazelnut met azure eyes. He could feel shivers running down his spine at her intense gaze that he couldn't helped but looked away because he couldn't deal with it, not now for the very least. Not now when he had no idea if they were going to survive this mess or not. Especially not now when his emotions were distorted— completely and utterly messy for anyone's own good.

He could feel the anger boiling inside him the more he thought of their situation. It was ridiculous, completely so. It wasn't anyone's fault— oh he knew that far too well but that didn't mean he couldn't blame the girl in front of him. Every logical part of him was saying that it was wrong but emotional wise, he couldn't care less. His emotions were a mess and it was all because of her. Because really, no one is capable of tearing his heart and stomping on it one minute, to only mend it the other. He could feel her stare on him, he knew she didn't stop staring ever since they locked eyes. He knew but he couldn't help but ignore it. He knew it was wrong but in his messed up mind, it was the perfect thing to do. And in the end, he did so. He ignored her— ignored her when he stood up to brushed any dirt off him before starting off again. He didn't need to look behind him to know she was following, at a much slower pace compared to before. He knew that it was urgent to get out of there with wild digimons chasing after them but he felt that facing them was a much better option to him that very second.

Their walk was filled with silence, the overbearing silence that was far too awkward and uncomfortable that even the sharpest of swords couldn't even cut through it. The noises coming from the forest were the only thing that could be heard. Step by step. A broken twig. The sound of water flowing. The noises of digimons flying above them. The faint sound of insects. The shining sun slowly being covered by clouds as time passes by. They didn't know how long they walked, how far were they from danger, how further along were they from the rendezvous point. She didn't know anything, he refused to tell her anything just for good measure. All she knew was that they were on a mission to save her when they ended up splitting up. Leaving her alone with him, both of their partners not being anywhere in sight. They were vulnerable, they both knew that. And they hated being vulnerable. It made them weak. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take the deafening silence that was growing louder minute by minute. She took a deep breath, opening her mouth for words to magically come out from her mouth. But nothing did, nothing came out. She could feel tears beginning to form but she couldn't help and she let one fall before forcing herself to be brave. She stopped walking, her hands cocooning herself within her own warmth. She could see him walking further and further away before he finally stopped. With a weak voice, she called out his name.

"Takeru…"

And he turned back to look at her. Azure met hazelnut eyes and she could see the storm behind his calm façade. She could see all his emotions in his eyes, a weakness of his that she found beautiful. She always loved looking at them because they reminded her of home. She couldn't help but choked back a sob as she saw how broken and vulnerable and tired he was with everything. He took a step forward as she took a step back. This reminded her of a distant memory they shared before all the madness began. He took another and another while she went back, following his pace. She could see the flash of frustration in his eyes as they never broke contact with one another.

"Hikari." She could hear his voice breaking from just speaking her name, the stress and emotions finally catching up to him. She knew he went through too much for such a young boy. He was only 17 years old and he had to face the loss of his best friend already. Suddenly, lighting flashed and the booming sound of thunder followed. She broke eye contact with him as she took a moment to look up at the sky. It was already so dark with the sun no longer could be seen in the sky as it was shielded away by the looming rainclouds. She thought it wasn't natural that it was already so dark but then again, this part of the digimon world was never natural to her. It always felt like death.

She stilled as the warm hands of Takeru gently wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face. Tears? She didn't even realised she had cried. Slowly and tentatively, she looked up to meet his eyes and hazelnut met azure once more. She saw that he was no longer angry, frustrated but now she could see the guilt in his eyes. All that guilt because he could not save her the first time and at all their failed attempts that followed after. She felt his hands moving to her back—feeling the tingles and shivers climbing up her body, before he fully enveloped her in his arms. Her face instantly found his neck and they fit perfectly like a piece of puzzle. One hand moved to tangle itself with the tresses of her hair while the other gently held the small part of her back as if she was going to disappear that very moment. He could feel her bones, an indication that she hadn't been eating well for the past few weeks. She was thinner than the last time he saw her, much thinner than the last time he held her in his warm arms. He could feel the himself slowly getting drenched from the rain, as he tried to shield her from it. He could feel the front of his shirt dampening but he didn't know whether it was from the rain or from something else. He decided that he didn't mind it as long as he gets to hold her in his arms. He would trade anything just to be with her again, just to have her in his arms.

He realised he needed her in his life for him to be able to function him to be able to be himself and just be happy. He realised he didn't just want her, he needed her. It was different from all those other girls he'd been with before. No, this was a far more complex feeling. The feelings he had for her trumps every other girls' he was with. He realised, finally after so long why he needed her in his life. He loved her. He can finally admit the fact that he was in love with her. He didn't understand why it took so long for him to realised and why everyone else knew about it except for him. And maybe the girl in question.

He nuzzled his face in her hair, tightening his hold on her as he finally said those three precious words.

"I love you." With no doubts, no regrets and no hesitation whatsoever as he whispered those three sacred words. She pushed him away instantly. He expected happiness, gratefulness or anything along those lines when he looked into her eyes— but none could be seen. Instead, she was surprised, terrified even at his confession. More tears welled up in her eyes, mixing with the rain that was pouring down on the both of them. The rain was worsening, it was a downpour now compared to when it was drizzling before. He could see her slowly shaking her head as she managed to break free from him, his hold on her loosening at the shock. He could see her taking a step back from him and then another before she sprinted off into a whole new direction. He stood there, shocked and surprised and angry at her reaction. It took him a second to regain his thoughts before finally sprinting off after her. He ran and ran like a madman, chasing after his girlfriend. His feet were beginning to hurt as he could feel blisters starting to form. He could feel his energy draining due to the lack of sleep. He could feel himself losing breath as he struggled trying to inhale. But none of them managed to stop him, it only made him run faster at the urgency to pour his feelings into her. The murderous feeling of the rain hitting his back only increased his pace as he tracked down the girl. He could see her just in front of him, a few metres ahead of him. As he chased after her, he could see the thick forest slowly decreasing until he could see bright light and her running into it.

He grasped her hand, pulling her into him before finally smashing his lips onto her, carefully avoiding their teeth from clashing. He then poured all his pent-up emotions and feelings into her. It took a few moments before she finally kissed him back with just as much passion. His hands moved to cup her cheeks and wiping the stray tears that fell. Her hands fisted his shirt as she stood on the very front of her legs to help match their height. They broke away for air reluctantly, face still merely cetimetres apart from each other. Their noses touched as they breathe in each other's scent. With eyes locking, he confessed to her again. Again, she had a terrified look before slowly, in a small voice, she whispered back the words. Finally breaking free from each other, they realised that they had an audience. Miraculously, they managed to reach their rendezvous point. He could see the rest of the digi-destined and their partners standing just a few metres away. He could tell that their faces were getting redder as they heard cat-calls and cheering from them. He could even hear someone saying that it was about time that it happened. He looked at everyone slowly before catching eyes' with his girlfriend's brother. Taichi gave him a small nod, an indication that he approved their relationship as long as he took good care of her. That was an improvement compared to her ex-boyfriend who got a punched to the face when he caught them kissing goodbye. His hand unconsciously took hers in, giving her a small grip. A sign that everything was going to be okay.

Koushirou opened a digi-port with his digivice to the real world. Everyone all gathered and smiling as they mingled with each other, getting ready to head home. Tailmon ran to Hikari, pouncing on her as she told her how much she missed her. They exchanged smiles and a few tears were shed as they talked with each other, with Hikari being reserved more than normal. He knew it was weird seeing her like that but he didn't care because she was there with them. With him. Slowly, one by one went through the circle with swirling lines until only Takeru, Taichi and Hikari were left with their own digimons. Taichi planted a kiss on his sister's forehead, telling her how he missed her. The digimons decided to cross over first, letting the two share a moment with Takeru following after them slowly. He kept on stealing glances at his girlfriend, worrying about her. They knew they needed to work things out first after weeks of separation before they can go back to normal. He locked eyes with her as half of his body were already being sucked into the portal. She mouthed something he couldn't hear and he tried to make out what she was saying. Before he could, he was already on the other side of the world, the real world and their home. They waited, everyone waited for the siblings to appear in front of them happily. But then it took them a bit too long than normal. Everyone held their breath, anxiously waiting for the Yagami siblings to appear. A minute passed, then two and three.

It took a few more minutes before a flashing white light to appear in the room and somehow, Takeru could see a light tinge of pink within it. A wide smile was on his face as he saw a figure emerging from the light. His face instantly turned crestfallen as the sight in front of him and the digi-port instantly closing behind the figure. There stood Taichi with his head downwards, holding onto Hikari's digivice. His hair was a mess and his shirt was torn at the side. He could see trickled of blood on his forehead as he looked at them. He had a frown as his tears fell down his face and hit the floor. Takeru could hear everyone in the room gasping and some were already beginning to cry. But he— he couldn't do so because he dreaded the thought of losing her forever. He was numb, his brain was numb and somehow, he couldn't feel his heart beating because she had his heart. She was his heart and without her, he was no better than a robot. His mind replayed the words she whispered to him and he finally could decipher what she said.

 _Farewell._

And with that revelation, he fell on his knees, his hand clutching the shirt where his heart was supposed to be and cried. He cried, wailed, begged for her to come back. He failed her, he failed her once again. And he promised that he wouldn't fail her this time. not this time when their plan was solid, that they could bring her back in their arms. But he failed, and he would always keep on failing her. Everyone in the room could only stare as the boy they cared and grew up with broke down in front of everyone. The boy who was hurting as much as they did, probably even more. And there was nothing they could even do or say to make him better. There was nothing that could mend his broken heart except for his heart itself. Because without Hikari Yagami, Takeru Takaishi was no more.

Without her, he was merely just an empty shell.

 _And he felt like one too._

* * *

 **Author's note**

Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favourited and followed the story. I'll try my best to keep you all entertain with the story and keep you all on your toes. I'll try to update frequently but I can't promise anything. Either way, thank you very much.

 ***deep bow***

 **Beauty of musings signing off**


End file.
